ALL ABOUT US
by Zen Hikari
Summary: this is a story about us. shounen ai, IchiHitsu. super pendek, Gaje tingkat akut


**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Warning : OOC, Typo, Gaje, Shounen ai, IchiHitsu.**

**AN : kali ini saya coba pair IchiHitsu ^^ dan maafkan segala kegajean di fic ini (maklum author amatir hehehe) **

**ALL ABOUT US**

**First Meeting**

Aku bahkan sudah bisa menilaimu, padahal ini pertemuan kita yang pertama.

Kau... dingin namun 'hangat' dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Aku sedikit ragu untuk mendekatimu namun tubuh ini ternyata tidak sejalan dengan apa yang aku pikirkan. Tetap mendekatimu meski takut dan ragu.

Namun akhirnya aku tahu namamu... Toshiro

**Friend?**

Kita telah lama jadi 'teman' walaupun mungkin ini hanya pendapat sepihakku. Tapi aku senang. Setidaknya kau mau menemaniku duduk berjam-jam di sini. Terkadang nyaris tanpa kata. Hanya diam sambil ditemani secangkir minuman hangat kesukaanmu.

Rasanya sekarang aku mulai mengenalmu lebih jauh.

**Hold Me**

Rasa sakit memang telah biasa bagiku. Tapi, kenapa sekarang begitu lain? Apa karena ada kau disampingku? Aku masih merasa janggal akan semua ini.

Saat kau mulai memelukku.

**Share Your Sadness**

Aku tahu kau sedang menahan butiran kesedihan itu dari matamu dan egomu yang terlampau besar melarangmu untuk menjatuhkan butiran itu. Apalagi di depanku.

Sudahlah! Apa kepalamu begitu berat untuk kau letakkan di pundakku?

Aku mohon...

Sekali saja, biarkan aku membelai rambutmu.

**Promise**

Wajahmu masih saja tertekuk, "apa-apaan ini!" kau mulai sedikit berteriak. Tapi aku tetap menyodorkan jari kelingkingku di depan hidungmu.

"Ayolah..." kataku sambil tetap tersenyum, tepatnya menahan tawa. Ekspresi wajahmu saat itu sungguh menggelikan.

"Aku bukan anak kecil! Buat apa melakukan hal konyol macam begini?" kau masih saja menggerutu.

"Kau ini memang masih anak kecil 'kan?" Aku berkata sambil mengacak pelan rambutmu.

"Bodoh!" kau mendengus kesal. Tapi akhirnya mau mengaitkan kelingkingmu denganku.

Kau tidak akan pernah bisa menang jika berhadapan denganku karena aku telah berhasil membuatmu berjanji sekali lagi.

**Distance**

"Kau tetap akan pergi?" pertanyaan itu entah sudah berapa kali aku lontarkan padamu dan kau hanya berkata, "ya."

Aku butuh lebih banyak kata daripada 'ya'. Aku perlu lebih banyak alasan yang bisa masuk dalam hitungan logikaku. Alasan yang mampu membiarkanmu pergi. Walaupun aku yakin tak akan bisa. Percuma mencegahmu karena kau telah bersiap untuk berlari.

Kita memang masih saling berhadapan tapi, entah kenapa aku mulai kesulitan menghitung jarak antara kita.

**How Are You?**

Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini? Apa aku sudah melewatkan begitu banyak perubahan di dirimu? Aku harap kau masih seperti dulu. Seperti aku yang memutuskan untuk selalu duduk di tempat ini. Menghabiskan waktu untuk mengenangmu. Meski dulu, diantara kita nyaris tidak ada kata. Tapi aku suka.

Sekarang aku merasa semua ini begitu menyakitkan. Bukankah dulu aku sudah berhasil membuatmu berjanji? Lalu kenapa kau tetap pergi, 'Yuki-hime'?

**Miss You**

Sudah aku putuskan. Aku akan mengejarmu. Sejauh apapun itu. Tak perlu alasan kenapa aku jadi begini karena kaulah alasan itu. Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu. Hanya itu.

**Finally, I Find You**

Hari ini, dalam langkah diam-diam, Aku akhirnya menemuimu. Tak terduga.

Aku memejamkan mata, berusaha menangkap suara sekecil apapun yang kau buat. Namun hanya hening...

Sepertinya kita terlalu takut untuk mengawali kata yang akan menjadi akhir dari ini semua. Beberapa waktu kita lewati dalam diam, sampai...

"Kenapa?" kau akhirnya menyuarakan pertanyaan itu juga.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan kalau kau baik-baik saja. Tidak lebih. Aku juga tidak akan memaksamu untuk ikut denganku atau hal semacam itu. Aku hanya ingin melihatmu dan sepertinya kau bahagia."

Perkataanku mengalir dengan lancar.

Perlahan kau mendekat dan menyentuhkan tanganmu di lenganku sambil berucap, "ya, aku tidak apa-apa, Ichi. Aku senang kau datang." Kau sempat tersenyum tipis sebelum melanjutkan, "kau tahu? Banyak cerita yang selama ini aku simpan sendiri. aku menunggu saat ini, saat kau datang. Dan aku akan menceritakan semua, tanpa kecuali."

"Ceritakan." Aku berujar pelan sambil membalas sentuhan tanganmu. Tapi kau hanya menatapku lekat-lekat. Dan akupun seolah bisa membaca apa yang ada di matamu. Cerita yang mengalir dalam bahasa nonverbal namun begitu mudah untuk aku mengerti.

Detik itu juga segala asumsiku terpatahkan. Tidak ada kata 'baik-baik saja' diantara kita.

**End**


End file.
